Duvida no luar
by kawaiitsuki
Summary: Seiya se sente rejeitado e quer voltar para seu planeta. Será que Serena descobrirá seu amor por ele a tempo de impedir seu retorno? leiam e descubram!
1. Default Chapter

Esse fic se passa um ano depois q galaxia foi derrotada, seiya, taiki e yaten voltaram pra terra(eles voltaram uns 2 meses depois q galaxia foi derrotada...) acho q é so isso qualquer duvida me mande um e-mail...

espero q gostem -

ass: kawaiitsuki

Observações: la no japao eles tem aula de sabado, q é so meio periodo( de +ou- 8:30 ate hora do almoço)

''..'' pensamentos

DUVIDA NO LUAR

cap. 1 A notícia

Era sabado, todos estavam saindo da escola...

- Ei pq nos ñ vamos ao cimena - sugere mina

- É uma otima ideia - concorda lita

- Vamos chamar a rey - diz yaten

Todos concordam

- Bombom sera q eu podia falar com vc?

- Ah...é claro seiya! oq é?

- É particular

- Conversa particular hem...-ami deixa os dois encabulados

- Oq vc quer seiya..?

- Deixa pra la...

- Ah ñ agora eu quero saber!

- Deixa ñ era importante...- seiya fala num tom triste e de cabeça baixa

Serena percebe a tristeza de seiya, e por isso e tb por estar curiosa ela resolve ir

- Meninas vão indo na frente nos encontramos vcs daqui a pouco...

Todos concordam a vão indo ate a escola de rey enquanto serena e seiya vão para um lugar mais reservado conversar

- Pode falar seiya...!

- Ah...bombom...

- Fala logo- serena fala inpaciente

- Sabe oq é bombom...é q eu vou voltar para o meu planea amanha...

- OQ?AMANHA- serena se espanta com a noticia - mas vcs falaram q iriam ficar ate nos nos formamos...aconteceu alguma coisa...?

- N-não...

- Entao qual é o problema?

- É q... eu aho q vc vai ficar melhor sem mim por perto... - seiya disse muito triste, quase sussurramdo

- Oq! como pode dizer isso?...nos somos amigos ñ somos?

- Bombom...nos nunca vamos ser só amigos...é...é melhor eu ir embora...mina e as outras devem estar te esperando...

- ma-mas... - serena nao queria q seiya fosse embora mas ela tb sabia q oq ele lhe disse era verdade por mais q ela quisesse ela sabia q oq sentia por seiya era algo mais q amizade, e na verdade darien ja esta ficando bravo com ela , ele ñ falava nada mas ela estava notando

- eu vou arrumar minhas coisas...

- seiya...-serena estava sem reação aquela noticia tinha pego ela de surpresa e ela ñ sabia oq fazer, entao num impulso serena se jogou nos braços de seiya e começou a chorar

- bombom...- seiya se surpreende com a reação dela

- seiya eu vou sentir sua falta - serena dise chorando agora mais ainda...

- bombom...

eles estavam um olhando profundamente pros olhos do outro em silencio...ficaram assim por alguns instantes ate q seus rostos começaram a se aproximar ate seus labios estivessem a apenas alguns centimentros de distancia, ficaram se olhando fixamente por mais alguns segundos...

''como o corpo de seiya é quente...''

''pq meu coração esta batendo tao rapido...?''- seiya estava pensando quando viu q serena se aproximou um pouco e fechou os olhos entao ele tb se aproximou e entao se beijaram

continua...

please deixem Reviews-

Copyright (c) - Takeuchi Naoko - Toei Animation e Kodansha -

- Os personagens são de Takeuchi-sama, mas a história é minha.


	2. Depois do beijo

Essa continuação ficou bem curtinha mas espero que gostem -

ass: kawaiitsuki

Duvida no luar

cap. 2 Depois do beijo...

Quando Seiya interrompeu o beijo por falta de ar serena lentamente abriu os olhos e quando viu Seiya a sua frente saiu correndo e chorando

- Bombom- Seiya a chamou se arrependendo de ter lhe dado um beijo pois ele sabia que ela nunca corresponderia seu amor e que aquele beijo não traria nada de bom, ele só afastaria Serena dele , Seiya sabia que depois do que tinha ocorrido a amizade deles nunca mais seria a mesma.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»»«»««»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

'' Essa não o que foi que eu fiz'' - Serena chorava estava se sentindo culpada sabia que tinha traido Darien e isso a estava corroendo por dentro

De repente serena tropeça em alguém

- Desculpa! Serena fala sem nem olhar quem era o logo se levanta pra continuar correndo

- Serena! O que foi esta chorando

Ela tinha tropeçado em Rey que já estava junto com as outras

- Serena cadê o Seiya - Yaten pergunta preocupado, afinal ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido

Serena aumenta o choro q tinha cessado um pouco e sai correndo novamente, Rey vai atrás dela , as outras vão também mas só Rey a alcança e os outros ficam procurando onde elas estão

- Serena o que houve ? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Seiya?

- Não Rey tá tudo bem...- Diz serena tentando conter o choro

- Se tivesse tudo bem você não estaria chorando

- Eh que...

- É que o que?

- Eh que... o Seiya...

- O que aconteceu com o Seiya?

- Ele... ele me beijou

- O QUE?

Rey não conseguia acreditar no que tinha ouvido

Continua...

deixem reviews

Copyright (c) - Takeuchi Naoko - Toei Animation e Kodansha -

- Os personagens são de Takeuchi-sama, mas a história é minha.


End file.
